


Trip the Halls

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [2]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Holidays, Klutz, Post Game, Snow Day, airhead wizard, gingerbread cookies, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Trip the Halls

Ally leaned against the island, watching as Nora removed another tray of cookies from the oven, the fresh scent of gingerbread filling the kitchen anew. Spencer and Corvin were out front, decorating from the boxes that Courtney had gotten Shane to set out for them earlier in the day. “Why is it again that you’re letting Cor help with that and not in here?” she asked, glancing toward the door.

Nora looked up from where she was sliding cookies onto a cooling rack, one eyebrow raising with incredulity. “I tried to let him help, but he burned his hand  _ twice _ and almost caught his clothes on fire. Still not even sure how that one happened.” Not to mention how often he’d tripped and nearly fallen, or almost dropped a tray of cookies, or any number of other accidents.

It really was astounding how very  _ klutzy _ her boyfriend could be.

But… he was enthusiastic. He loved the holidays as much as her mom did, and Nora found herself being swept up in it all even more than usual. The café was already brightly decorated with lights and tinsel and ornaments, and when she’d commented that they still hadn’t set things up at her house yet, he’d immediately begged to assist.

She’d found it annoyingly difficult to turn him down when he’d pouted at her, bright green eyes wide with hope.

In the end, Nora had relented, on the condition she had final authority on what he could do. Which, of course, was why he was now outside with Spencer. Otherwise she might have grabbed him by his scarf and strangled him until he passed out… just to keep him from setting fire to the house.

The front door opened and the boys came in, their conversation drifting into the kitchen though she could only catch snatches of it. “Don’t you dare come into this kitchen!” she called, frowning in their direction.

Her best friend laughed and pushed away from the island. “I’ll go see what’s up,” she said, grinning and leaving Nora to work on the cookies.

Corvin had requested she decorate the gingerbread men to look like club members. It wasn’t that difficult a request, though she’d found it somewhat odd at first. Still, she’d already done one batch of cookies to look like the others… and even one of herself, at Ally’s insistence, though that had felt a little weird.

She never thought she’d be decorating a cookie to look like herself.

Nora caught movement from the corner of her eye and looked up to see Corvin peeking around the corner, grinning sheepishly and nursing a fresh bruise on his almost-definitely titanium head. “... what did you do this time?” she asked, heaving an exasperated sigh.

“I was hanging one of the strings of lights and fell off the stepladder,” he admitted, taking a seat when she gestured to it.

“And you hit your head on… what, exactly?” Her back was to him as she went to the freezer to grab an ice pack - an item they’d definitely been keeping more handy since she’d started dating the Wizard. How he’d survived this long was a mystery to everyone, but Nora was convinced it was sheer willpower and possibly also magic.

“On the stepladder…” 

Her eyes closed briefly, saying a silent prayer to whatever or whomever was listening, before she turned back around and moved over to him, pressing the ice pack to his head. “I’m starting to feel like you need a permanent barrier attached to you just to keep you from further brain damage,” she teased, clicking her tongue when he tried to move away from the ice.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad,” he pouted, tugging playfully at one of her curls.

She made a noncommittal sound, clearly disbelieving, and swatted at his hand. “I require you to stay alive, you know. And in good health!” He was about to say something else, but at the glare she shot him, he - wisely - opted to stay quiet… at least for a moment. “I wish I could say I can’t believe you fell off a stepladder, but…”

“Hey, I’m okay, you know,” he said, voice soft. Corvin raised a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently and causing her to flush. “Besides, I don’t think any barrier could keep up with me.”

That earned him a disgusted sigh as she pulled away, leaving him seated while she went back to her task of decorating cookies.

She looked up at the rustle of fabric in time to see that he’d grabbed the cookie-Nora from the platter and was grinning at her. “Cor, what are you doing?” she demanded, whisking the rest of the tray away before he could do anything else.

That earned a slight pout, but then he began to… to play with the cookie as if it were a doll. It was beyond ridiculous, and she was willing to let it slide until he started making suggestive faces at the cookie version of herself.

Nora grabbed his from the tray and marched around the island to stand directly in front him, catching his clear green eyes with her own hazel ones… and she proceeded to bite one of the arms clean off.

Corvin gasped, the pout returning, but whatever he’d been about to say was interrupted by Ally; Nora had no idea when she’d returned. “You two have the weirdest way of flirting with each other, I must say.”

“And she says  _ we’re _ weird,” added Spencer, shaking his head at the pair.

Nora made a face at the two of them. “That was  _ not _ flirting.”

“Really? I thought it was.” Corvin grinned, cookie forgotten, and pulled her to him… only for him to fall off the stool, landing with a solid  _ thump _ with Nora on top of him.

“Not again…” That was Ally, who made an amused sound before she dragged Spencer out of the kitchen.

This time there was no bloody nose to get in the way, and the cookies lay forgotten as Corvin leaned up, pressing his lips to Nora’s.

Maybe being clumsy wasn’t so bad… sometimes.


End file.
